The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to rotary wing aircraft and, more particularly, to a dual rotor, rotary wing aircraft.
Aircraft typically include an airframe and a number of aerodynamic surfaces that generate lift. Rotary wing aircraft include a main rotor assembly comprising a number of rotor blades that generate lift and thrust for the aircraft. Rotary wing aircraft typically include a horizontal tail contain a stabilator or stabilizer with elevators. Historically, main rotor collective and elevator mixing would have required complex heavy mechanical linkages, especially with a co-axial rotor, that would have provided minimal functionality.